¿Edward Elric es mi suegro?
by BIAK
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si Edward y Winry formaran una familia? y más aún ¿que pasa cuando la hija menor le presenta a Ed a su novio ?... y si este novio fuera nada más ni nada menos que... [Edxwin y Royai] Espero que les guste
1. Edward es mi suegro?

**_Aquí les traigo un fic nuevo n.n espero que les guste, será... Edowin y Royai como la mayoría de mis fics n.n _**

**_Espero que les guste... en un tiempitro más actualizo "Riza ¡¡se mi novia durante tres días!!!" Que según veo, les ha gustado n.n eso me alegra mucho, no saben cuan feliz me hacen _**

**¿Edward Elric es mi suegro? **

_"Mi vida era ¿perfecta?, no exactamente, pero no podía quejarme de nada: Hace dieciséis años, había decidido construir un hogar al lado de la mujer que más he querido, que estuvo a mi lado siempre, pero estaba—en aquellos tiempos—tan ciego que no pude ver más allá de lo que podía percibir frente a mis narices… y hasta el día de hoy, me culpo por haber sido tan torpe con ella. Si, me refiero a Winry Rockbell, mi amiga de la infancia; con ella cree la obra más grande de mi vida: una familia como ni ella y yo pudimos tener…"_

"_Y nuestra felicidad creció aún más con la llegada de nuestros hijos Edwin y Lucy. Esta última es de la que quiero hablar en esta ocasión…"_

"_Todo comenzó un lluvioso día de enero; las nubes grises cubrían en su totalidad el cielo donde la vista alcanzaba, el viento soplaba fuertemente, moviendo las ramas de los árboles de nuestro jardín; Edwin estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras leía un libro de medicina, el cual, ojeaba con solemne respecto y en total silencio, palabra por palabra; Winry, en cambio, estaba pegada en el vidrio de la ventana, corriendo la cortina para ver a través del empapado vidrio; su mirada denotaba preocupación. Yo en cambio, estaba sentado en la mesa, ojeando los apuntes para mi informe; al contrario de Winry, no me detenía mi mirada en la ventana o en la puerta, pues bien sabía que regresaría ella con bien: después de todo, es mi hija."_

"_Si, ella regresaría: mi hija menor, Lucy, mi princesita, la niña de mis ojos… hacía ya tan solo una semana que ella había recibido su título de alquimista nacional, bajo el seudónimo de "Magi-k alchemist". Ella sonrió ese día, cambió, ha madurado… por supuesto, jamás le hubiera permitido serlo de no ser porque ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes a como fueron en mis tiempos… aquellas guerras han de quedar para siempre en el pasado. Esta era, su primera misión como alquimista y se fue, no sin antes escuchar los consejos que le dimos su hermano y yo sobre ser alquimista; se fue nerviosa, lo sentí, vestida con un conjunto negro, "total black" como dicen los jóvenes hoy en día, y aquella mañana se despidió de todos con un beso.. Luego se marchó… de eso ha pasado una semana sin tener noticias suyas." _

_-------------------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------------_

_-¿Lo has oído?—ha dicho Winry animosamente; apenas escuchó el ruido de unos pasos caminando por la acera, y se volvió a posicionar frente a la ventana con ansias…--Es solo un perro—agregó con tristeza._

_Edwin dejó a su lado del libro que había estado ojeando tan minuciosamente, luego se levantó, alisando sus pantalones que se habían arrugado por estar sentado tanto tiempo; se acercó lentamente a su madre, quien seguía parada frente a la ventana, tocó uno de sus hombros y diciéndole con un voz cariñosa._

_-Ya es muy tarde—ha dicho, mirando a su madre a los ojos, luego de un rato agregó. —Es mejor que duerma; si hay noticias las sabremos mañana.-terminó de decir, abrazando a su madre, Winry, por la espalda._

_Aquella situación le hizo recordar a Edward su infancia: cuando veía a su madre, todos los días, mirando a través de la ventana aquel camino en donde su padre solía andar; la diferencia estaba, en que esta vez, era a la hija a la cual esperaba… y él no tenía dieciséis años como los de su hijo mayor. Quizás él no le estaba tomando la real importancia de la situación, pero ¿De que otra manera podía actuar? De nada serviría preocuparse… Sólo podía confiar en que ella regresaría con bien…_

_--------------------------- OJO EDWARD… XD-------------------------------------------_

_Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada de es mismo día lluvioso, cuando se oyó en la casa de los Elric, el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la puerta principal; luego, claramente se escuchó como llamaron a la puerta: Winry, asustada y deseosa a la vez, se colocó su bata para salir a abrir la puerta, Edward la miraba desde la cama en la que dormían ambos, deteniéndola antes de que saliera de la habitación: _

_--Espera. —La detuvo.--¿y si es un ladrón?—le advirtió._

_--¿Y si es Lucy?—le respondió con otra pregunta._

_Edward lo entendió._

_--De acuerdo...—Sentenció.--….yo te acompaño—terminó de decir, colocándose a su vez, su bata antes de bajar._

_En el piso de abajo, en el recibidor, Edward pudo ver desde las escaleras a su hijo mayor, quien estaba parado, in movimiento alguno más que una impresión en sus ojos; Al bajar, la pareja pudo saber el por qué._

_Allí, en el recibidor, estaba ella: Lucy Elric, empapada hasta los huesos; con su conjunto negro completamente rasgado,… su cabello estaba despeinado… y sus botas completamente arruinadas. _

_-¿Qué?—ha preguntado ella con una sonrisa--¿Es que acaso tengo algo raro?_

_Todos rieron_

_-Hija…-pronunció cariñosamente Winry, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su pequeña._

_Edward sonrió: ya sabía él que ella regresaría._

_-¿Y tu reloj?—preguntó Edwin, después de que Winry soltara a su hija, percatándose de la falta de ese objeto en las caderas de la joven_

_Ella se llevó las manos a la boca._

_-¡Lo he perdido!—exclamó con tristeza la menor, bajando luego, su mirada._

_-Despreocúpate—la consoló Edwin mientras rodeaba el hombro de su hermana con su mano, atrayéndola hacia él—Tan sólo repórtalo al cuartel… ¡y te dan uno nuevo!—la animó, acariciando el despeinado cabello de su hermana con sus manos _

_-¿Y eso se puede hacer?—preguntó Edward a su hijo con incertidumbre._

_-Obvio—contestó su hijo—Así se hace ahora… no sé si en cuando tu estabas en la edad de piedra…_

_-¿Me estás diciendo anciano?_

_-Para nada, viejo. —Le aclaró su primogénito, dándose cuenta después de lo que le había dicho a su padre…--¡OH, OH!_

_Winry y Lucy se echaron a reír_

_-------------------------------SE VIENE, SE VIENE…TA, TAN-------------------------_

_Tres días después, a las seis de la madrugada, Edward se despertó turbado, pues los fuertes sonidos provenientes desde el piso de abajo lo despertaron el día domingo, el único día en que podía dormir hasta tarde…. Se levantó lentamente de su cama, pues no quería por ningún motivo despertar a su esposa, quien dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la cama. Ed salió de su habitación de puntillas hasta llegar al piso de abajo; Al llegar al comedor, notó como, sobre la mesa, estaban preparados deliciosos pasteles, recién horneados al parecer… Luego escuchó como la ducha, por segunda vez, sonó desde el cuarto de baño; Ed fijó la mirada a un extremo de la cocina: pegados al refrigerador con imanes, había una nota, él se acercó a leerla:_

_1.-Limpiar y tonificar_

_2.-Depilar piernas_

_3.-Mascarilla_

_4.-Maquillaje_

_5.-Ropa cool_

_6.- ¡OK!_

_-¿Qué significa esto?--preguntó para si el "Full metal alchemist", sin entender palabra alguna de lo que el papel decía._

_----------------------------COMENZARÁN LOS PROBLEMAS---------------------------_

_Winry rió a sus adentros, mientras Edward le relataba lo que había sucedido en la mañana._

_-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?—la interrogó su marido_

_-No puedo creer que seas tan… tan pavo—murmuró la mujer_

_Edward frunció el ceño._

_----------------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------- ------_

_-Lucy estaba, sentada en la sala de estar: se había negado rotundamente a desayunar aquella mañana, ahora se lamentaba, pues su estómago comenzaba a pedir alimento_

_-No sé que quiero: me preocupa tanto si viene como si no viene; quiero verlo y no quiero verlo…-murmuraba la chica, mientras se arrojaba como un costal de papas al sofá._

_-En tu lugar…--comenzó a decir Edwin, que salía desde la cocina a la sala de estar, apareciendo sorpresivamente tras su hermana, quien, al escuchar su voz, se sobresaltó; Edwin continuó.--… probaría un bocado antes de que llegase: después, los dolores te molestarán cuando esté a su lado…_

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-le interrogó la menor con cierto enojo._

_-Tu hermano todo lo sabe. —se acercó al sofá y luego agregó.-Además, lo leí en tu diario…-rió, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras; pero Lucy no se inmutó, si no que siguió esperando en el sofá, mirando atentamente el reloj._

_--------------------♥♥♥-------------------_

_-No entiendo por qué debemos escondernos a espiarla. —se quejó Ed, mientras que Winry, as u lado, miraba disimuladamente desde la cocina hacia la sala de estar._

_-Edward: No puedo creer que no te des cuenta…_

_-¿Cuenta de qué?-preguntó insistentemente su esposo_

_-¡__**Que tu hija está esperando a su novio!-**__le gritó, Edward se empequeñeció ante sus gritos_

_-¿De veras lo crees?-insistió, obstinado. Winry decidió no hacerle caso_

_-------------------- ------♥♥♥--------- -------------_

_-¡Es él!-exclamó la chica al escuchar el timbre sonar; se paró, alisando su falda que se había arrugado, ordenando su cabello hasta llegar a la puerta, respiró hondo y luego abrió la puerta con un sonrisa en su rostro_

_-¡Hola!-dijo el sujeto: era su ti Alphonse, quien venía acompañado de Alex, su hijo y primo de Lucy…. Está se desilusionó al verlos._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?—le interrogó Al a su sobrina, extrañado por el comportamiento de esta.-Parece que no fuera a nosotros a quien esperabas._

_-¡Para nada!-se apresuró a decir la muchacha.-Es solo que… bueno que… no importa. —dijo la Joven, invitando a pasar a los recien llegados._

_-------------♥♥♥--------------_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-les preguntó Al a su hermano y a Win, quienes lo jalaron hasta la cocina._

_-Es Lucy…-explicó Winry, pero fue interrumpida por Ed_

_-Winry cree que tiene un novio…-prosiguió Ed sin darle crédito a las palabras que le había dicho su esposa_

_-Creo que, a sus doce años…-comenzó a decir Alex, defendiendo a su prima.-es normal que tenga novio_

_Edward respiró hondo_

_-----------♥♥♥------------_

_-¡Ahora si es él!-exclamó al muchacha, repitiendo el acto de hace un rato, hasta estar frente a la puerta, la cual abrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-Roger…-pronunció la muchacha al ver a un apuesto joven al otro lado de la puerta, quien la miraba fijamente y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro_

_-¡Mira!-indicó Winry a la familia, quien espiaba las acciones de Lucy desde la cocina: hasta Edwin se había quedado a ver_

_-A mi no me parece que sea su novio: mira¡Son solo amigos!-aclaró Ed molesto: realmente no podía soportar que su "bebé" ya fuera toda una mujer._

_-Ese chico…-murmuró Alex, mientras todos se volteaban a verlo _

_-¿Qué¿Lo conoces acaso?-lo interrogó rápidamente Winry_

_-Si, bueno, él…_

_-… es un buen chico.-lo interrumpió Edwin.-También es un alquimista nacional._

_-¡Ves!-exclamó Edward apenas su hijo terminó de hablar-¡Son compañeros de trabajo¡Nada más!_

"_Supongo que lo demás no importa¿o sí?"-pensó Edwin, obviando un detalle sobre el muchacho que estaba con su hermana_

_-Hay, Ed…-murmuraron todos, moviendo la cabeza con negación _

_-Que bueno ha hayas venido.-murmuró la chica, tratando de mantener la postura, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas, la estaba traicionando._

_-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?-le preguntó el muchacho, sonriéndole, aún en la puerta_

_-Bueno, yo…_

_-Aquí está tu reloj: lo encontré cerca del lugar en que te caíste.-le dijo el muchacho, entregándole en las manos de la chica, el reloj que esta había perdido tiempo atrás.-Y bueno, ya he cumplido con lo que debía hacer, así que yo…_

_-¿Te vas?-le preguntó la muchacha, notablemente triste.- ¿Así sin más?_

_-¿Y que más consigo con quedarme?-preguntó el muchacho, dando media vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse._

_-Esto…-Lucy cogió a Roger por el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, para darle un beso, un largo, pero dulce beso: el primer beso de la chica._

_-Así que "solo amigos" ¿eh?—Winry miró a Ed con picardía, mientras él y todos veían, como Lucy y el muchacho se besaban en la puerta._

_Edward se quedó sin habla: simplemente, no podía creerlo._

_-Y ahora ¿te quedarás?-Lucy miró al chico a los ojos, apenas finalizó el beso._

_-Claro.-respondió con una sonrisa; mientras rodeaba a la rubia por la cintura _

_-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-preguntó Al, mientras veía como las pareja se asentaba en la sala de estar._

_-Presentarnos supongo.-concluyó Win, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón. Edward seguía en schock _

_-Bueno, entonces salimos.-pensó Edwin, saliendo de la cocina._

_-Vamos, Ed.-Winry cogió la mano de su esposo, quien seguía adentrado en sus pensamientos. Debía hacerse a la idea: su pequeña estaba creciendo._

_-Buenas tardes.-se hizo presente Edward, recuperando el sentido al llegar hasta el lugar de su hija y su novio._

_-Esta es mi familia.-indicó Lucy, levantándose del sofá, en el cual estaba sentada junto con Roger.-Este es mi tío Alphonse; este es su hijo Alex.-le indicó, haciendo una pausa para luego retomar con la presentación.-Aquel es mi hermano mayor, Edwin; la joven mujer que esta a su lado es mi madre, Winry Elric, y él-pronunció Lucy, mirando a su padre con orgullo; esta había decidido sonreír, después de todo, aquel chico era importante para su princesita.-… y él es mi padre: Edward Elric, el "Full metal alchemist"-terminó de presentar la muchacha._

_Roger se levantó del sofá, sonriendo a la familia y luego, diciendo con seguridad:_

_-Gusto en conocerlos.-dijo, al tiempo en que los miraba.-Me presento: yo soy Roger…., Roger Mustang _

_Al escuchar el apellido "Mustang" la sonrisa que Edward había dibujado en su cara se desvaneció por completo. Toda la familia se dio cuenta, pues lo miraron aterrados por la manera en que él podría reaccionar_

_-De casualidad.-le preguntó Ed al joven, fingiendo una sonrisa muy falsa.- ¿Eres familiar de Roy Mustang?_

_-Si.-contestó de inmediato el muchacho.-Roy Mustang es mi padre. _

_Entonces Edward borró completamente la sonrisa que había dibujado; dejando en su rostro, una mirada que era imposible que hace tan solo un minuto, estaba sonriendo_

"_Jamás"-pensó Edward Elric.-"__**¡Un Mustang nunca saldrá con mi hija!**__"-pensó con firmeza.-"Conozco a los Mustang perfectamente…__** ¡y sobre mi cadáver permitiré que mi niñita salga con uno de esos pervertidos de los Mustang, jamás!**_

_Las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga _

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	2. Hay de mí

**2.-Hay de mí…. **

Edward no estaba para nada feliz ¡no! Muy por el contrario cada vez que veía el rostro del supuesto "novio" de su hija, veía en el la viva imagen de Roy Mustang besuquearse con su pequeña… y eso no era precisamente lo que más le agradaba en el mundo, lo que si le hubiese gustado era sacar a patadas de su casa a ese Mustang… Pero no podía, Winry le había dicho que ni se atreviera a pensarlo… y su hija se la pasaría llorando todos los días. 

"Es que no puedo entenderlo" Pensó Edward, mientras se abstenía de hablar por miedo a decir algo fuera de lugar "Avenido tantos hombres en el mundo ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser un Mustang? 

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. —anunció Roger, mirando su reloj y de inmediato, levantándose del sofá. Edward no podía ser más feliz 

-¿Tan pronto?—se quejó Lucy, quien lo abrazó apenas se levantó. 

-Tengo asuntos que necesito atender—se excusó. —Papá quiere que le ayude con unos proyectos para el ejercito… ya sabes, es el Fuhrer 

-Entiendo…—Lucy bajó la mirada—Nos vemos mañana, entonces… 

Roger la miró tiernamente, para transmitirle a la pequeña su triste sentir al alejarse de ella. Edward deseaba vomitar. 

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo **

-Y bien. —Lucy se acercó a su familia, quienes seguían sentados en la sala de estar aún después de que Roger se fuese.--¿Qué les ha parecido? 

-Es muy guapo. —opinó su madre. 

-Es un chico cool. —opinó Edwin 

-Se nota que te quiere. —opinó Al 

-Hacen una linda pareja. —opinó Alexis 

-Es un completo infeliz –opinó Edward. Todos se volvieron hacia él. 

-¿Por qué crees eso?—Winry miró extrañada a su esposo, quien tenía en su rostro una expresión de desacuerdo. 

-¿Es que no se dieron cuenta?—les preguntó a todos.--¡Ese sujeto tiene cara de pervertido! 

-¡Papá!—exclamó Lucy molesta por el comentario de su padre hacia su "amigo" --¿Cómo puede decir algo así si no lo conoces? 

-Tu hija tiene razón, Ed—Winry se acercó a su esposo para darle una abraso y así tranquilizarlo, pero apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de él, Edward lo esquivó parándose del sofá 

-¡Por Dios! ¡Es un Mustang!—exclamó furioso en medio de toda la familia--¡No necesito conocerlo para saber que es un completo Don Juan! 

-Hermano, lo que dices no es cierto del todo. —objetó Al a favor de su sobrina--¿Quién asegura que es como su padre? Puede ser que sea como su madre… 

-Te equivocas, Al—Edward miró furioso a su hermano por no apoyarlo en algo que creía, estaba en lo correcto. —Basta con mirarlo fijo para que te des cuenta de que tiene la misma cara de pervertido que su padre. —Edward se volvió a su hija de manera psicópata, quien lo miraba extrañada. —Hija, por lo que más quieras ¡Olvida a ese patán y búscate otro que esté mejor! 

-Mami, papá me asusta. —Lucy corrió hacia su madre, a quien abrazó como si acabara de ver a un monstruo. 

-Edward, creo que estás exagerando…-Winry abrazó fuertemente a su hija. 

-No, no, ¡Los ha engañado a todos con su "rostro angelical"!—dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra entre comillas. —Ese es un truco, un truco de eso mujeriegos para que las mujeres caigan en sus redes. —la voz de Edward sonaba cada vez más molesta. 

-¡Papá, déjala en paz!—Edwin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su padre.-Mira, si lo que quieres conseguir es que Lucy no salga con un chico, de esa manera no lo vas a lograr. —objetó su primogénito. 

-Ella es aún muy niña para salir con chicos, sobre todo si son como los Mustang. 

-¡Papá es que **ella ya no es tu niñita**!—exclamó el rubio 

-¡Tiene sólo trece años!—objetó Edward 

-Suficiente para salir con chicos—opinó Winry, apoyando a sus hijos. 

-¡Esta familia se ha vuelto loca!—exclamó Ed evidentemente molesto, y dando media vuelta hacia su estudio en el cual se encerró 

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo **

-Madre. —Lucy se acercó a Winry, quien estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Edward aún no salía de su estudio y al parecer, faltaría un buen rato para que saliera.--¿Papá está muy molesto conmigo? 

-No, no está molesto contigo. —Aclaró Winry, mientras introducía la comida en su nuevo horno automático—Lo que ocurre es que tu padre aún cree que sigues siendo una niña pequeña. 

-Pero ya no lo soy… 

-Lo sé, pero para un padre es difícil creer que el tiempo ha pasado y que la bebé que alguna vez fuiste se haya convertido ahora en toda una mujer—le explicó mirando a su hija fijamente a los ojos para que esta viera que sus palabras eran sinceras. —Tú padre quiere que esté bien, con un hombre que te quiera y que te respete… 

-… y él cree que Roger no coincide con sus ideales…-terminó la pequeña, con la cabeza agacha. Winry se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo. 

-Tienes que entender que él conoció al padre de Roger durante mucho tiempo… y le preocupa que el hijo sea igual al padre. 

-¡Pero no lo es!—exclamó Lucy con firmeza—Roger es un chico tierno, lindo, preocupado y muy talentoso—aclaró--¡Papá debería conocerlo! 

-Y lo hará hija, pero ahora no. —La consoló Winry –debes darle más tiempo. 

-Lo intentaré mamá. —Lucy levantó sonrientemente su mirada hacia su madre. 

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo **

-Hermano, te estás comportando como un niño pequeño—Alphonse entró al estudio de su hermano, quien no dejaba de tomarse la cabeza pensando el por qué su hija se había fijado en ese chico. 

-No Al; lo único que hago es preocuparme por mi hija—aclaró Ed, levantándose del escritorio en el que estaba sentado –Pero parece que eso a ustedes no les importa; por el contrario, están encantados de que Lucy salga con un mujeriego. 

-Hermano, te lo estás tomando muy enserio—Al se acercó a Edward para hablarle más claramente—Nadie está diciendo que Lucy se vaya a casar con él; tan solo es uno de los muchos novios que podría llegar a tener… 

-Novios que tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver si piensan pasarse de listos con ella. —Dijo Edward con una gran determinación en el rostro. —Pondrás engañar a mi hija con sus palabras de "te amaré por siempre" o "juntos hasta el final". Pero esa cursilerías a mi no me engañan –Edward caminó al borde de su escritorio, juntando los papeles que estaban encima de él y guardándolos en el cajón. —Conozco perfectamente a los hombres de esa edad y créeme: no es una promesa de matrimonio lo que desean obtener de una mujer. 

Al reflexionó las palabras dichas por su hermano mayor: Si bien era cierto que a los hombres les gustaba engatusar a las mujeres cuando estaban es esa etapa .Sobre todo, por el hecho de que Roger era al menos, dos años mayor que Lucy, eso sería algo muy probable si ese Roger resultaba ser como su padre… 

--… Y si me disculpas—las palabras de Ed secaron a Al de sus pensamientos. —Voy a salir, así que dile a Winry que no podré cenar con ustedes. 

-De acuerdo hermano, pero…--Había algo en la mirada de Edward que hacía que Al tuviera una mal presentimientos—Si no es mucha curiosidad ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-Iré a comprar—contestó Ed con indeferencia, mientras se colocaba el abrigo para salir. 

-¿Qué cosa?—se extrañó Al 

-Una ametralladora—contestó Ed, saliendo del estudio 

Al se quedó paralizado en su puesto 

"Creo que esta vez mi hermano" Pensó Al en medio del estudio en el que Ed ya había dejado "Está volviéndose maniático" 

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo **

-Hermano—Lucy entró lentamente en la habitación de su hermano mayor, Edwin, quien estaba escribiendo algo en su escritorio, mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza—"Debes estar haciendo un informe para su trabajo" pensó la rubia mientras se acercaba a él. 

-¿Se te ofrece algo?—preguntó este volviéndose hacia ella, si moverse de su asiento 

-¿Pues explicarme esto?—la ojiazul le entregó los papeles de unas ecuaciones.-Es que no las entiendo… 

-Veamos. —El chico cogió los papeles que su hermana le entregó para verlos un rato.--¿Por qué no le pides, mejor, ayuda a papá? Él podría explicártelo mejor que yo… 

Lucy hizo una mueca de desacuerdo. Moviendo la cabeza fuertemente en símbolo de negación. Esto hizo que las dos coletas que siempre llevaban se movieran de una manera infantil. 

-Está molesto conmigo 

-¿Por lo de Roger Mustang? Entiendo. —el mayor meditó un segundo. Lucy contempló la gran semejanza que había entre su padre y su hermano. Ambos eran idénticos, solamente que Edwin llevaba ahora un peinado diferente… ya que antes lo llevaba corto…--Veamos, esto es igual que este otro. —Le indicó ambas ecuaciones que habían en la hoja. —Solo que esta se representa así. —Y empezó a responder.-y esta otra de esta manera… 

-Oye hermano. —le interrumpió Lucy. —Hablando de novios ¿qué hay de ti? 

Edwin frunció el seño 

-¿Qué quieres decirme? 

-Te pregunto si estás saliendo con alguien—y la mirada de Lucy mostró una sonrisa de emoción.--¿Tal vez Wendy…? 

-¿Que Wendy?—Edwin se hizo el desentendido, aunque el sonrojo lo delataba. 

-¡¡Wendy Colomba Hopper Golding!!—Exclamó su hermana con fuerza.--¡¡La chica que te acompaña en tus misiones, tu amiga de toda la vida, tu primer amor…!! 

-¡¡Para ya entendí!!—Exclamó el chico, parándose del escritorio para taparle la boca a su hermana, cuyos gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa.--¡¡Ella no es mi novia!! 

-¿No?—Lucy se veía decepcionada 

-No 

-¿Por qué? Tú la has querido desde que recuerdo; jamás te he escuchado hablar de otra que no sea ella ¿No crees que estás ya bastante grandecito como para sincerarte con ella?—Le dijo, recordándole el hecho de que él estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años. 

-No creo que yo le interese—el mayor bajó la mirada tristemente—Ella tiene novio… muchos pretendientes… ¿qué caso tiene que le diga que la quiero?—se extrañó, algo molestó por ver su triste realidad amorosa. —Jamás se fijaría en mí. 

-Hermano…--Lucy se entristeció por su hermano. 

-¡¡Hey, estás haciendo que me ponga sentimental como tú!!—se quejó el mayor, no dispuesto a revelar sus sentimientos. 

-Al menos deberías intentarlo—le recomendó ella. —Yo creo que ella si siente algo por ti, pero espera que tú tomes la iniciativa… 

-Lo dudo. —contestó él de manera cortante 

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	3. Ven, tenemos que hablar

_**Mil millones de discuplas por los mega-super-hiper atrasos con mis fics, I am Sorry (lo dije bien?? yo soy bien mala pal inglés XD) Bueno, de verdad estoy super apenada por ello. Gracias a todos los que han tenido la buena onda de enviarme un comentario n.n (esta parte del fic, las notas siempre las escribo más improvisadas que en el msn)**_ **Los quiero chicos, no se preocupen, dentro de poco las catualizaciones serán más seguidas (el tiempo se me pasa volando, yo juraba que hace poco subí el cap anterior y ya ha pasado un mes de ello!!!!!!) Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.**

**Capítulo fomecito hecho con poquito de pena T.T (no preguntar plis porqué) **

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

**3.-Ven, tenemos que hablar **

_**De noche; mansión del Fuhrer y su familia **_

-Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura…—Roger estaba cantando, en la ducha, cantaba al tiempo en que lavaba sus hermosos cabellos negros, con un pequeño tono verdoso, con sus ojos cerrados para que el shampoo no entrara en ellos—…estoy enamorada de esos ojos, mariposa…

A unas cuantas habitaciones más allá de su cuarto de baño, en una de las tantas recamaras, una chica de cabellos azules mar cepillaba su larga cabellera delante de un espejo, con su baby doll rosa claro puesto… y una mueca de descuerdo en el rostro, volteando el asiento de su toillet para exclamar fuertemente hacia el cuarto de baño del pelinegro:

-¡Roger para de cantar!—dijo molesta.--¡¡deja de matar la música!!—exclamó, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que el muchacho poseía una voz hermosa.

-¡vete al diablo, hermana!—oyó la chica como respuesta de su hermano, lo que la molestó aún más

-Es una de las pocas cosas en la que estoy de acuerdo con Roger, Marina—otra chica igual que la anterior, pero de ojos y cabellos rojos apareció presumidamente en la habitación

-¿Qué sabes tú, Candela?—Marina se levantó de su puesto desafiante

-¿Quieres pelear?—la incitó la pelirroja

-¡¡dejen de pelear!!—Exclamó otra chica, esta vez de cabellos y ojos lilas, que se encontraba leyendo junto al estante de libros.--¿es que no pueden estar tranquilas?

-¿qué le pasará a Roger, Ashling ?—otra chica, de inocentes ojos calipsos, al igual que su cabello, miraba preocupada la manera de actuar del chico.

-Está bien, Brisa, no te preocupes…--la calmó la más madura de las cuatro chicas que estaban en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que las hermanas se voltearan a ver.

-Yo sé lo que pasa. —Dijo fríamente una chica de cabellos rubios, y celeste en medio--… podrías decirles, claro, si me dan algo a cambio. —les dijo la chica.

-Está bien, toma, Amy —le estregó Ashling una rollo de billetes.-ahora dinos.

-Verán, es…--les secreteó a sus hermanas

-¡No!—exclamaron las cuatro

-papá se morirá si se entera…--musitó Ashling, pero justo en ese instante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente

-¿Cómo están las quintillizas más lindas de todo el mundo?—sonrió Roy Mustang nada más al entrar al cuarto de las chicas de diecisiete años; a su lado, un joven de cabellos negros, entornados azules zafiro, de la misma edad de Lucy aproximadamente, acompañaba a su padre a dar las buenas noches a las chicas

-¡¡Papá!!—Brisa, la más infantil de todas se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre

-¿Pasa algo con Roger?—preguntó Robert—Las escuché hablando de él

-Es verdad…--Roy dejó a su hija Brisa para reflexionar un poco.--… lo he notado muy extraño

-Probablemente tenga novia—concluyó Robert, el menor de los Mustang

-¿Tú crees?—le preguntó el padre a su hijo

-Todo mundo tiene una a su edad…

-¡Hey! Que hablan de mí. —Roger había salido de la ducha, ahora vestía un pijama azul y su expresión denotaba cansancio

-Estábamos hablando…--y Roy se acercó a su hijo para darle unas palmadas en la espalda para felicitarlo.--… de que ya estás con una chica

-¿Quien ha dicho eso?—la expresión de Roger se había vuelto algo enrojecida –"Es duro ser el menor de cinco hermanas y el mayor de un chiquillo molestoso " reflexionó, ya que su secreto, seguramente, había sido revelado por uno de sus seis hermanos

-Vamos, cuéntale a tu padre de tu chica. —Roy sonreía orgulloso, al tiempo en que invitaba a su hijo a bajar a la sala de estar para hablar

Roger no salió de la recámara sin antes, mientras su padre no mirara, hacer un gesto de venganza con las manos hacia sus hermanos.

-Hay de él…--dijo Ashling, que al parecer, era la única que tomaba esto con seriedad.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-Háblame de ella. —le pidió Roy a su hijo, mientras él tomaba una taza de té al escucharle

-psss, verás…..—Roger se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo

-Dime lo que sea: como la conociste, su nombre, su edad…

-A decir verdad, ella no es mi novia. —contestó el chico, bajando un poco la mirada; sus ojos ocultaban un gran tristeza

-Pero te gusta ¿no?—le preguntó el fuhrer

-Si… pero, yo no sé si yo… le guste de verdad—dijo el chico, con la voz cortada

Roy pudo percibir en las palabras de su hijo una enorme tristeza, pero que él se empeñaba en ocultar. No entendía bien lo que le ocurría a su primer hijo varón, a su favorito, pues él se parecía más a él que cualquiera de sus otros hijos

-Hoy fui a su casa…--siguió relatando el chico. —me robó un beso, pero…

-Si la quieres, entonces lucha por ella—la interrumpió el padre—rompe cualquier obstáculo para llegar hasta ella. El amor es algo único y maravilloso, no hay nada más hermoso que amar a alguien y ser correspondido.

-¿Cómo fue tu relación con mi madre cuando salían?—preguntó Roger entusiasmado, pero su verdadero objetivo era desviar el tema.

Roy se sonrojó tan solo recordar como fue su noviazgo con Riza; de cómo la mujer nunca se dejaba, como fue el encuentro con sus padres, los golpes, las diligencias, el perro que actuó como "cupido", para finalmente, llegar a la escena que quedó marcada justo en el estante tras el cual los hombres charlaban: su boda con la ex -teniente Hawkeye

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

_**Al otro día; casa de los Elric **_

Suena el timbre de la casa, a horas muy tempranas para ser día sábado

-¡Yo voy!—exclamó Lucy, que ya estaba levantada hace un buen rato, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa

Edwin estaba vestido, pero se había recostado un rato sobre su cama, sin ánimos para salir de esta, al menos en el día de hoy. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado después de aquella charla con su hermana sobre el noviazgo? Lo sabía, Lo sabía; estaba enamorado de pies a cabeza de su mejor amiga Wendy, pero aún con sus diez u once años de amistad le había dicho lo mucho que la quería… pero… ¿qué pasaría su Lucy tuviera razón? Que Wendy también le quería, pero esperaba que él diese el primer paso…. Por otro lado ¿qué pasaría si fuese al revés? Que ella solo de él quería su amistad… y esta podría verse afectada gravemente si el le dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos…

-¡Ah¡No sé que hacer!—se levantó de golpe de su cama para agitar su cabeza de tantas ideas que cruzaban ahora por su mente

-¡Wendy, que sorpresa!—oyó decir de la voz de su hermana, allá bajo, en el recibido

-Wendy… --repitió el chico, con un sereno y leva sonrojo en sus mejillas; no dudó en bajar rápidamente al recibidor a ver a su "amiga"

Allá, abajo, en el recibido, frente a Lucy estaba una muchacha hermosa, de unos dieciocho años de edad; de cabellos castaños claro y ojos azules como los de Lucy… y una hermosa sonrisa que hacía tan angelical el rostro de la joven

-¡Hola, Ted!—Wendy le lanzó a su amigo una dulce sonrisa; ella siempre solía decirle "Ted", en lugar de "Edwin"… ella siempre decía que era más bonito que ambos se llamasen de una manera especial el uno al otro…la voz de Wendy sacó del trance a Edwin, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle a la chica; Wendy rió alegremente

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Wen?—se quejó Edwin fríamente, aunque lo hacía en broma

-¡Todos los chicos de tu edad actúan como bobos!—exclamó la castaña

-¿Por…?—Lucy interrumpió curiosa

-Es la razón por la que corté con mi novio…--contestó la chica algo aliviada, entrando a la sala de estar y sentándose en el sofá

-Que malo…--murmuró Edwin; aunque en su interior estaba celebrando aquel acontecimiento

-Naa…--musitó la chica.—Ya hace tiempo que las cosas no andaban bien…

-Por cierto, hoy no hay informes que terminar¿por qué has venido entonces?—Edwin se sentó a su lado, sin entender el motivo de la visita

-Que egocéntrico que eres, Ted.—Rió la chica.--no he venido por ti: he venido hablar con Lucy.—le contestó.

-Ah, no ¡una charla de chicas¡Puaj!—se asqueó el chico; como todo hombre odiaba las "cursilería de las chicas"

-y dime, Lucy ¿le has besadota como te dije?—le preguntó la castaña

-Sip—contestó Lucy con una sonrojo

-Espera un segundo—reaccionó el rubio--¿o sea que tú le diste la idea a mi hermana?

-Obvio.—contestó la castaña, acercándose un poco hacia el otro extremo del sofá donde estaba el chico; este comenzaba a sonrojarse.—Es que tú no eres un muy buen ejemplo cuando de amores se trata…-dijo la chica, soltando una alegra carcajada.--¡No puede ser que tu hermana, cinco años menor que tú, ya haya besado a alguien antes que tú¡Tú nunca has besado a alguna chica!

Edwin bajó la mirada avergonzado; es bastante odioso que la personas ser burlen de ti… en especial de aquellos temas

-Lo siento.—se disculpó la castaña, apenas terminó de reírse de su amigo.—Lo digo en buena, Tu entiendes…

-Claro…

-Disculpen, debo irme de compras.—dijo Lucy mirando su reloj.—Adiós.—se despidió el la puerta, alzando el dedo a su ídola, quien guiñó el ojo, antes de que la rubia se marchase

-A veces yo quisiera ser como Lucy…-musitó la castaña, con la mirada gacha.

-¿En que sentido?—preguntó el rubio, viendo a su amiga algo deprimida

-Es solo que ella tiene el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que ama…--contestó la chica, mirando a su amigo.—sin importar los obstáculos…

-¿Sabes? Tú también eres valiente; digo, una artista tan reconocida como tú… eres tan guapa, tienes a tantos chicos babeando por ti

-Si, pero me quiere quien no quiero que me quiera; y quien yo quiero que me quiera no me quiere ¡por qué no me quiere!

-Al menos tienes más suerte que yo: tú has tenido varios novios… yo en cambio jamás, como dijiste antes, he besado a una chica. —comentó el rubio, algo entristecido

Cuando el rubio se volvió hacia su amiga, ella le había tomado fuertemente el brazo del muchacho, y ella se inclinó acalla adelante.

-¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó a la muchacha, que se llevaba al mano en el rostro

-Estoy algo mareada…. —dijo ella. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos tenían una expresión de cansancio. —Ya hace algunos días que ando así—le dijo la chica, mirándolo con una sonrisa, para no preocuparlo

Edwin la miró fijamente: la conocía tan bien como para darse cuenta de que aquello no era algo sin importancia como ella le decía

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?—le preguntó luego de unos segundos

-Un vaso de agua, por favor. —le pidió la chica, recostándose en el sofá

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Wen?—Edwin comenzaba a preocuparse, temía que eso fuese algo que le pasaba por la mente—Dímelo…

-No sabes cuanto me duele tener que marcharme de tu lado…--le dijo ella, dando un suspiro largo y prolongado.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-Veamos…--Lucy estaba frente a un mostrador: en el se podían apreciar una gran variedad de artículos de regalo.—Cual será mejor…

De pronto, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cadera, volteándola a la fuerza. Lucy pensó en ese instante que sería victima de un asalto, pero apenas aquellos brazos la voltearon bruscamente, sintió la tibieza y la humedad de unos labios chocar con los suyos, mientras se intensificaba la unión; ella cerró los ojos para sentir aquel beso lo más profundamente posible

-¡Por qué lo has hecho, Roger!—exclamó molesta la ojiazul apenas el chico se separó De ella

-Ahora estamos a mano…--contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.—me lo debías después de lo de ayer en tu casa

La rubia se sonrojó al recordarlo

-¡pero el mío no duró siglos como el tuyo!—se quejó

-¡Pero no te quejaste!—protestó el moreno

Lugo de unos instantes en que ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, Roger se acercó a la rubia.

-Lo lamento. —se disculpó sin mirarla a ella

Lucy dio un profundo respiro

-Más bien, yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón…--le dijo ella, tampoco sin mirarle—Lamento haberte besado ayer… frente a mi familia… ¡vaya lío en que nos hemos metido!

-Ni que lo digas. —Le comentó el chico, volviéndose hacia ella.--¿Das un paseo con migo?—le ofreció el chico, algo sonrojado

-De acuerdo: llévame a mi casa. —Aceptó la muchacha, olvidando su disgusto--¡Pero nada de besos y de palabras cursis!

-Prometido. —dijo el chico, apuntando con su puño a su pecho

A los pocos momentos, lo dos chicos caminaban relajadamente por el parque, que quedaba camino a la casa de los Elric… Lucy iba un tanto preocupada, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué pretendes, alquimista del corazón de la tierra?--.preguntó la muchacha hacia el chico

-¿qué?—preguntó él, sin dejar e andar por el parque junto a ella

-Esto—le indicó la chica, levantando su mano, que estaba extrañamente enlazada con la del moreno

-¿Qué¿Te molesta?—le preguntó Roger sin logra entender

-Sucede que…--Lucy se había sonrojado totalmente al darse cuenta de la "escenita" que estaban montando el parque.-- … no quiero que mi padre crea que tú eres mi novio

-¿No somos novios?—se extrañó irónicamente el chico, con una picaresca sonrisa en el rostro

-¡No!—le confirmo la chica--¡No somos novios ni nada! Solo amigos.

-Los amigos no se besan—opinó el moreno, cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada serena.--¿Qué ocurre, Lucy?

-Roger yo…--Lucy bajó la mirada algo entristecida—Te quiero: soy enormemente feliz porque te has fijado en mí, pero yo no me siento capaz de llevar una relación en estos momentos…

-Me gustaría que realmente fuera por eso…--dijo el chico, bajando la mirada al suelo como lo hacía Lucy

Roger la dejó hasta unos pasos de la casa de la rubia; ella se volteó a darle una última sonrisa al despedirse

-Me gustaría que me quisieras de verdad, Lucy…--musitó el chico, antes del voltearse de regreso

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-Hey tú…. —escucho Roger tras sus pasos: un hombre de brazo y pierna de metal corría hacia él… y con una expresión nada amigable en el rostro.--¡Que has hecho hoy con mi hija!!!—exclamó muy próximo al chico

-Nada, señor, se lo juro.---se asustó, quedando inmóvil ante las puerta de la casa de los Elric. —Le juro que no ha pasado nada "suegro"—y fue ahí donde metió la pata bien a fondo. Pronto la ira de Ed estalló como un volcán en erupción.

-Por favor. —le dijo más clamado Ed después de estallar. —no vuelvas a llamarme "suegro" que eso a mí no me gusta. —le dijo, creyendo que pronto la ira volvería

Roger asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira. —Le explicó Ed al moreno. —Si le gusta a mi hija, no es razón para que tengas que gustarme a mí¿entendiste? POR NINGÚN MOTIVO QUIERO VERLA LLEGAR A CASA TOMADA DE TU MANO.

-OK…

-Otra cosa—le explicó mirándolo los ojos. —Cuando salgas con ella Y YO NO ESTÉ ALLÍ PARA CUIDARLA tú: 1.-o vayas a lugares donde haya gente muy alegre, 2.-no vayas a lugares donde haya colchones, almohadas o algo blando en el piso, 3.-No a los lugares oscuros: a mi hija le puede dar miedo y quizás se abrace a ti. —Ed miró al chico, quien lo veía con extrañeza, "seguro lo creía loco" pensó—Y si por alguna razón haces caso omiso a lo que acabo de decirte, te advierto que tengo una pala, una ametralladora… y un enorme jardín en el que te puedo enterrar. —le dijo, mostrando un rostro de completa serenidad

Roger se rió creyendo que era una broma; pero Ed seguía con el mismo rostro sereno con el que acababa de hablar: estaba hablando enserio. Roger tragó saliva

-¡Ah! Una cosa antes de irme. —le dijo, volteándose hacia el joven que acababa de abandonar para volver a su hogar. —Tus pantalones….

-¿Qué tienen mis pantalones?—preguntó Roger extrañado

-Mira: yo entiendo que la moda de hoy en día es andar con pantalones cortos con los que se pueden ver la ropa interior y que parece como si les estuvieran apunto de caer; sé que es la moda y todo eso…. Pero eso a mi no me gusta…--le dijo, otra vez serio. —Cámbiatelos o la próxima vez que te veo con ellos, te los pegaré a ti con pegamento permanente… así no se te van a "caer" cuando salgas con mi hija

- De acuerdo Sue…--se detuvo a tiempo. —de acuerdo, Señor Edward. —dijo, bajando la mirada y mostrando respeto

-Así me gusta. —dijo Ed sonriendo triunfante

"Enano ridículo" pensó para si Roger Mustang

**CONTINUARÁ****…**

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

_**Respuestas a los comentarios:**_

**Leiram** _Bueno, cada vez escribo peor XD, pero bueno… que bien que te haya gustado el cap… ¿que si Edwin va a ser igual a su padre? Yo creo que si XD, pero un poquito más prudente que su progenitor (el nombre de la chica es el completo, la gracia es que Lucy fuera súper específica)_

**Sweet: que**_ bueno que te guste la manera en que escribo n.n_Gracias por tu comentario n.n

**More-chan** alegría, alegría, a alguien más le ha gustado XDDDDDDD

**Rizita-chan**: Pobre Roger… yo sé que no tiene la culpa de que su "suegro" le tenga mala a su padre… jeje, ya se me ocurren cosas que Ed le pude hacer (sonrisa maliciosa)

**beautifly92:** Wendy se presenta en el cap 3 (la mina me quedó bastante caprichosa, bobalicona… pero fingida XD) Naaa, ella no es así (después les explicaré

**angel:** Pobre Roy… de seguro no estará de acuerdo cuando Roger le diga que se quiere casar con Lucy… dentro de ocho años más XD

**iare:** Bueno, la pobrecita apenas entiende el pasado de su padre… ¿Cómo iba a creer que el chico al cual quiere es el hijo del que tanto detesta su padre (Noooo, no es romeo y Julieta)


	4. Concecuencias de un amor infantil

_**Holas!!!!!!!!!!!! vuelvo con mi fic antes que quede en el olvido**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios**_

**Besito n.n**

**4. —Consecuencias d****e un amor infantil **

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de ese modo?—Edward frunció el ceño enojadísimo, ante la persistencia de de su hija, que estaba parada frente a su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente desde el momento en que se sentó—Me haces parecer un delincuente.

-¡Y lo eres papá!—se quejó la chica con una serie de muecas de niña pequeña.--¡¡Eres un delincuente del amor!!!

-¿Delincuente de qué…?—se extrañó ante la bobería que acababa de escuchar de su hija

-¡¡¡¡Eres un delincuente del amor porque tratas muy mal a Roger cuando está conmigo!!!

-¡¡¡Sería un justiciero del amor si hago lo que hago¡¡¡¡Es un gran Don Juan!!!

-¡¡¡Delincuente del amor!!!—insistía la chica apuntando infantilmente a su padre

-¡¡¡Justiciero del amor!!!

Padre e hija se miraron con odio… de eso en que el rayito aparece entre ambos…

-Digas lo que digas, Roger Mustang no se acercará más a ti—sentenció Edward, girándose nuevamente hacia su escritorio

-No vale ¡¡¡Tu no puedes quebrar el amor!!!

-Pues, el amor tienes barreras… Bueno, entonces yo soy la barrera y Roger deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver si te quiere tocar

-¿¿Quién está hablando de que él me toque??

-Lo conozco y sé que más temprano que tarde acabará por propasarse contigo

-No se vale papá…

-¿Por…?

-¡¡A mi hermano le dejas pasar noches en "investigaciones" con Wen…!!!—Se quejaba la chica--¡¡Incluso pasa noches en aquellos lugares en hoteles con ella!!!

-Pero hija ¿¿¿crees que el soso de tú hermano sería capaz de tocar a una mujer??? Por favor…

-En todo caso—Reflexionó Lucy

-A su edad yo no era tan pavo…--Recordaba Edward—Cuando tenía 17 años yo…--Y sonrió malicioso…--Era algo… no tan soso… me encerré en libros

-¡Ves! Que tú hayas sido así no significa que los hombres normales sean así

-¿Qué intentas decir, chiquilla?

-Papá: Roger no es un mal chico… si lo conocieras…

-No hija: no me imagino nada más horrendo…

-¡¡Papá!!

-No se habla más y sanseacabó

-Ganaste la batalla papá… ¡pero no la guerra!

-------------♪♪♪---------------

-Amor… Me alegra tanto que te hayas tomado tan bien el tema de tu hijo.

-La edad, Riza; la primavera de la juventud—Roy se sentó al otro lado de la cama, que compartí con Riza; había que dormir bien esta noche, pues mañana, por lo visto, sería un largo día…--Me encanta verte feliz, Riza—Roy tomó la iniciativa, abrazando fuertemente a su mujer, y a la vez besándola con una gran pasión; era extraño: en sus casi dieciocho años de casados, aquel amor que sentían parecía no haberse apagado con el pasar de los años….—Te amo…--pronunció Roy durante el leve instante en que sus labios se separaron

-Yo también…--Riza lo incitó a retomar su acto, besando sus labios con la misma pasión con que Roy le había dado en su beso…

El resto ya lo sabes… (Usa la IMAGINACIÓN)

-Amor… estoy feliz que hayas tomado bien lo de la chica que le gusta a tu hijo

-Ya te lo dije, Riza…--Roy estaba por apagar la luz de la mesita de noche. —es normal que tenga novia a su edad…

-Bien. —dijo Riza apagando la luz de su mesita de noche como lo había hecho Roy anteriormente—Solamente es que creía que como se trataba de Lucy

-Lucy…--reflexionó Roy antes de dormirse—lindo nombre.

-Lucy Elric: la hija de Edward Elric

-Ya…--Roy cerró los ojos antes de dormir…

**Unos cuantos segundos después**…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—Exclamó antes de caer en sueño….

**El sueño de Roy**

_-Papá, papá—la voz alegre de su hijo ya mayor viniendo hacia él lo hizo sentir dichoso—Papá, papá…_

_-Hijo mío…_

_-Mira: ya eres abuelo…_

_-¿Donde está mi nieto?_

_-Aquí papá…_

_-No lo veo…_

_-Ten—le entrega una lupa—A tu izquierda_

_-A ver…_

_Miró por la lupa…_

_Silencio…_

_-¡¡¡NO¡¡¡Es un renacuajo¡¡¡Y se parece a Acero!!!_

**El sueño de Edward**

_Edward Elric caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera de la clínica; habiéndose fumado el doceavo cigarrillo de la noche: el sonido de la aguja del reloj sonando cada segundo lo volvía loco…_

_Hasta que finalmente la espera terminó:_

_-señor Elric—la voz de una enfermera lo llamaba—ya puede pasar a ver a su hija…_

_-¡Mi pequeña!—exclamó Ed al ver a su hija en la cama de la clínica_

_-Mira papá: este es tu nieto… estiró sus brazos para que Ed pudiera ver al pequeño_

_-Mi nieto…--pronunció cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos--¡¡Qué¡¡No!!_

_-ENANO…_

_-¡¡¡Se parece a Roy!!!!!!!_

_-¡¡¡Que esperabas ultra-mega-hiper-enano!!—de aquel bebé salía la voz de Mustang _

_-¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!_

_**El sueño de Lucy**_

_(Esa musiquita que suena siempre cuando te enamoras… la primera vez que le hablas…)_

_-Si alguien se opone a esta unió, que habla ahora o calle para siempre…_

_Edward Elric se levanta de su asiento_

_-Yo me opongo_

_-¡¡Papá!!_

_Edward saca la metralleta y de la nada mata a Roger… y de paso a Roy… y a su otro hijo por si las moscas…_

_-¡Déjame aunque sea en mis sueños!—se quejó la chica haciendo Niñerías…_

_**El sueño de Roger**_

_Un camino infinito, con el sol tocando su piel… unos lentes de sol… una chaqueta, una moto… dos hermosas modelos en bikini junto a él, contemplándolo con deseo… y una patente en la que se leía: SOLTERO… Y SIN COMPROMISO_

_Vaya sueños… ¿no?_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**_------------------♪♪♪---------------♪♪♪---------------_**

**brunz:** Gracias por comentar n.n Seeeee, tiene razón en estar celoso….

**Leiram:** Seeeee, jeje, eso lo tengo para el cap 4-. En el 5 será el gran reencuentro (aprox.). Wen… psss hay planeas para ella… tendrás que leer para saber n.n

**More-chan:** lo curioso es que a mi no me hace reír nada… será por eso que me salen los fic tan graciosos… le escribo muchos chiste….

**Rizita-chan:** SIP, Roger tiene mala suerte en esta historia: un suegro como Edward (por algo es el protagonista con Lucy…. XD)


	5. Otra vez frente a frente ¡part 1!

**_Holas!! Perdón por el nuevamente atraso... creí que me tardaría menos... pero... a última hora me dió una flojeritis aguda, ahora que estamos de vacaciones... T.T Igual, les dejo el penúltimo cap del fic (siii, se nos acaba buaaa) Espero que les guste n.n_ **

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios n.n **

**5. —Otra vez frente a**** frente (parte 1) **

Lucy se recostó en su cama… refunfuñando aún por la discusión del día anterior con su Padre: era ya de mañana y, aunque hace mucho que se había vestido, no tenía ánimos para bajar a desayunar con la familia… especialmente porque allí estaría su padre… y era la persona a quien menos deseaba ver…

-Ojala yo fuera como "don perfecto"—decía ella, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada: "Don perfecto" como ella usualmente le decía, era su hermano mayor…--es listo, es guapo, buen chico, bueno con la alquimia, sobre todo con la bio-alquimia… excelente mecánico y para colmo… pronto se convertirá en un doctor…--dijo con desánimo.—Eso sin mencionar lo bien que toca el piano… cielo; soy la "oveja negra" de la familia.—dijo ella, dando un suspiro—Me gustaría que papá me alabara a mí tanto como lo alaba a él…

Lucy decidió que nada sacaba con quedarse allí en su cama lamentándose, así que finalmente salió de su habitación; antes de entrar a la cocina, echó un vistazo para ver si estaba Edward allí: Efectivamente allí estaba Ed y Winry desayunando con una linda y hermosa familia feliz, la expresión de sus rostros parecía a la de una pintura… Lucy creyó que vomitaría allí mismo… Pero hubo algo que le sorprendió bastante: su hermano mayor no estaba allí ¿estaría durmiendo acaso? No, su hermano siempre era el primero en levantarse… ¿qué habrá ocurrido? Silenciosamente, salió hacia el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones de él y de ella misma… Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, la notó cerrada bajo llave… pero si algo había aprendido ella de su madre era un poco de mecánica, suficiente como para saber abrir una puerta cerrada… no tenía tanto talento como su hermano mayor en esto de la mecánica, pero tampoco nadie podía negar que llevaba sangre Rockbell en sus venas… Pero apenas la abrió, se impresionó, quedando boquiabierta:

Su hermano estaba allí, recostado sobre la cama… y a su lado, descansando sobre su pecho y protegida con el brazo de muchacho, la mejor amiga de este¡Wendy estaba durmiendo con él¿Habrían pasado la noche…?

-¡Nii-san!—decía la rubia, meciendo el cuerpo de su hermano para despertarlo sin que Wen se diera cuenta.--¡Nii-san!

-¿Qué pasa?-se despertó él, con pereza

-¡¡Hermano, Tú y Wen….!—exclamó ella asustada

Los ojos de Edwin se abrieron de para en par, se giró hacia un lado para ver la imagen de la bella chica durmiendo a su lado

-¡Juro que no ha pasado nada!!—exclamaba el chico todo nervioso

-Hermano…--decía la rubia vestida de rosa. —En tu caso… lo que me sorprendería sería que hubiera pasado algo…

-¿Qué insinúas, boba?-Edwin comenzó a molestarse

-Hermano—ella se sentó a su lado, pero su tono era más serio.--¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Nada…--dijo él, bajando la cabeza. —Wen y yo hablábamos; ella se puso triste… yo quise consolarla… pero…--Edwin acarició un mechón de la muchacha que aún yacía dormida en su cama—ella está sufriendo… y no puedo hacer nada…

-La quieres mucho…

-Es horrible lo que le pasa… lo que nos pasa…

-¿Qué "Nos" pasa?

-Por un momento, cuando estuve así, con ella en mis brazos… recordé cuando éramos pequeños; siempre solíamos abrazarnos así… sentía que el mundo no era más que nosotros dos… ella me lo dijo "Me siento segura en tus brazos" y se durmió sobre mi pecho…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo decirte… es un secreto entre los dos—rió tristemente—No puedo decirte…

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-Ed, amor… no recuerdo si lo mencioné… pero. —Winry tomó la mano de su esposo, pero ella sabía que, de la forma en que le dijera, reaccionaría mal. —Pero… Roger Mustang está de cumpleaños este viernes y... Ha invitado a Lucy y a nosotros a su fiesta de cumpleaños…

Ed escupió el café que estaba bebiendo…

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?—le preguntó con enojo.--¡¡Ni pienses que dejaré que mi hija vaya a la casa de esos Mustang!!—Hizo una pauso para tomar aire y volver a gritar.--¡¡Y menos que iremos nosotros!!

-Ed… eres un aguafiestas…--Winry le hizo un desprecio

-¿Estás del lado de Los Mustang?

-¡No estoy a su lado¡Estoy contigo pero creo que exageras las cosas!—le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

-¡Me preocupo por mi hija!

-¡Ella no se va a casar con él ahora!

-¡Lo hago por su seguridad!

-¡Deja que ella se dé cuenta entonces que Roger no le conviene!—Winry tomó su mano—Ella es lista, se dará cuenta de que Roger no le conviene de ser así

Edward bajó la mirada

-Quizás tengas razón…

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-Hijo, Hay veces en que los amores no funcionan, bla, bla, bla, bla, y entonces debes dejarlos porque los obstáculos son más fuertes…

-¿A que va todo eso?—Roger se impresionó por la extraña visita de su padre a su habitación; se sentó a su lado y le dio un largo discurso sobre el amor

-Hijo: Tú y Lucy no son compatibles

-Ya sé, es guapa y todo… pero ella no está "a tu altura"—dijo, literalmente

-Nunca la has visto…

"Ni me imagino lo pequeña que debe ser" suspiró Roy

-Pero la conocerás en mi fiesta

-¿Qué¿La has invitado?

-A ella y a su familia…

"Deseo ahorcarte" pensó Mustang

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-Wen¡iré a la fiesta de Roger!—Lucy le contaba a su amiga la gran noticia—Papá me ha dejado ir

-De seguro se te pegará a ti durante toda la fiesta—comentó la castaña

-Que malo, no había pensado en eso

-Pero bueno: unas cuentas salidas con Roger frente a tu padre y él confiará más en ti

-¡Tienes razón!—se alegró la rubia—Wen ¡Eres tan lista!

-Lo sé, lo sé—Wendy uso un tono vanidoso

-Cambiando de tema¿qué tanto ocultan tú y mi hermano?

Se hizo un silencio

-Mmmm, no sé si contarte—reflexionó la chica—le hice prometer que guardara mi secreto

-No me interesa saber que es, si no deseas contarme…--Lucy se mostró con ánimos—Solo quiero saber si se trata de algo bueno o algo malo…

-Tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo…--dijo la castaña—depende desde el punto de vista en que se mire…--dijo, soltando una risa burlona

Lucy no acababa de entender

**_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××_FLASH BACK_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××_**

-Bien, Edwin—dijo la chica con la voz baja—Ya es hora de que me vaya—dijo, levantándose del sofá que compartía con su compañero… al igual que ella, él se levantó para tomarla de brazo antes de que se fuera…. Lo miró sin entender la razón del porqué había hecho eso

-No quiero… que te vayas---le dijo el chico en voz baja y decaída, cabeza abajo y naturalmente, sin mirarle a los ojos—Te voy a extrañar mucho…

-Edwin…--se volvió ella hasta él… dejando caer, por accidente, algo que llevaba en su cartera… lo cual la dejó completamente sonrojada…--Esto… yo…

Edwin miró el objeto caído al suelo…. Mientras la chica sonreía nerviosamente

-Se puede saber—su tono sonaba más molesto cada vez…--Como diablos…--Edwin intentó suspirar para decir lo que iba a decir--- ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACE UNA PRENDA DE ROPA INTERIOR MASCULINA EN TU CARTERA??—exclamó molesto, incriminando a la chica mientras le mostraba la prenda…

-Todo tiene una explicación—se sonrojó ella—No es lo que tu crees…

-Bien—se sentó nuevamente de golpe en el sofá indignado—Dime una buena razón para que no piense que eres una pervertida…--dijo molesto y con aires de desprecio

-Bueno… es un regalo…

Edwin frunció el seño¿Qué clase de persona tenía como amigo?

-Es una regalo de mis amigas—dijo avergonzada—Me lo acaban de dar hoy en la mañana—explicó—Dijeron: "Como vas a vivir ahora sola en un departamento, cuelga esto en tu ventana para que los ladrones crean que vives con un chico y no seas el blanco principal"…--Sonreía de manera avergonzada—Yo me impresioné mucho cuando lo dijeron… jeje… que loco¿no?

-Es absurdo—sentenció el rubio con desprecio nuevamente—Es lo más absurdo que se le pueda ocurrir a alguien… --volvió a decir—En ese caso… busca algo mejor para que no te asalten los ladrones…

Repentinamente, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de manera esperanzada…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Edwin… si te lo pido… tú… ¿te irías a vivir conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?!—reiteró el chico…

-Es lo mejor que se me ocurre—dijo la chica, aún con mirada inocente—Eres hombre ¿no?—sonrió—Eres fuerte y me protegerás… además… eres el único hombre en que puedo confiar en este mundo: atento, respetuoso y muy listo…--sonrió—El sueño de cualquier chica…

Edwin no pudo ocultar su leve sonrojo

-Bueno… yo creo que está bien… ¿no? Somos buenos amigos… --comenzó a decir mientras se distraía con el inocente mirar de su amiga… atenta a cada movimiento suyo—Tendré que pensarlo un poco… aunque creo que no me vendría nada mal dejar de vivir con mis padres…

Demonio: (a su izquierda) ¡¡Vamos Edwin¡¡Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando desde hace mucho tiempo¿Qué esperas¿Qué de repente te pida que te cases con ella¡¡Vamos!!

Ángel: (a su derecha)…

Demonio: Cuando las oportunidades llegan¡¡tómalas!!

Edwin, girando a su derecha, se dedico a mirar a su ángel…

-¿No me vas a decir nada?

Ángel: (limándose las uñas de los dedos) ¿¿Qué?? Hasta yo creo que es una buena oportunidad, lerdo

-Le preguntaré a mis padres…--contestó al fin Edwin… sonrojado, pero disimuló no mirarla al decir sus palabras

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron…

**_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_**

_**×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×**_

**El viernes **

-¡¡Mustang vive en una gran mansión!—se impresionó Winry al llegar al hogar de los Mustang

-Si…--Edward se molestó aún más

-Es un gran partido para tu hija. —le comentó entre risitas Winry a su esposo

-Ja, ja, ja—rió sarcástico el rubio

Entre la gente, la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos apareció de entre la multitud, en dirección hacia Edward

-Acero…--le dijo, sin saludarlo antes

-Mustang…

El ambiente estaba que ardía

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

Repuesta comentarios:

**f-zelda** Gracias por comentar n.n

**Leiram** Seee, nos leemos queda mejor XD. Ops… por supuesto que sé que Roy y Ed en el fondo no se odian… u.ú en fin… son cosas de chicos…

Los chicos y sos raras formas de mostrar respeto (Ojo que no conozco a ninguno que no salga de esa regla u.ú)

**Rizita-chan:** SIIII, Roger como un Roy n.n que justa se enamorara de la hija del ser que más odio tiene su padre… (Indirecta Royed XDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Naaa, así me gusta más. Gracias por el comentario

**More-chan**: Gracias… n.n espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado

**VeroNeko** Nuestro querido Protagonista tendrá que vérselas con un suegro re-trauma y con complejos…y un odio especial hacia el padre del muchacho… Y también Lucy, que apenas entiende estas "Cosas de chicos"


	6. Otra vez frente a frente ¡Parte2!

**_Holitas!! --Más tomatazos--Seee, creo que me demoré mil años en actualizar u.u Lo lamento en serio, las vacaciones se me fueron volando, en serio... en verdad estaba muy cansadita..._**

**_Y lo que más lamento de todo es poner este final tan malo u.ú pero es todo lo que he podido hacer..._**

**_Aún no sé si debo ponerle epílogo--para poner una idea que se me cruzó en estos mismos instantes por la mente XD--o no... en realidad, no estoy segura de hacerlo_**

**_Gracias a quienes comentaron a este fic y a los que lo leyeron n.n _**

**PD: creo que mejor me consigo un Beta XD... no, mejor dicho, creo necesitar un beta XXDD**

****

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

**6. Otra vez frente a frente (Parte2)**

Ambos padres se miraron fijamente durante segundos eternos. Winry miró la escena con cierto temor, después de todo, Edward era capaz de insultar, golpear y muchas barbaridades más contra el mismísimo Fhurer sin importarle la presencia de todo aquellos ojos chismosos que los miraban.

-Así que…--rompió el silencio Mustang, mirando fijamente a Edward a los ojos del menor--… Tu hija persigue a mi hijo…

-Corrección—contestó sin vacilar—Es Tú hijo el que persigue a mi hija…--Ed lo fulminó con la mirada, formando después una sonrisita en su rostro—Porque si es tu hijo, imagino que será igual que tú ¿no: Vive persiguiendo a cuanta chica bonita con minifalda se les pase por delante…--siguió con tono burlesco.

-Y si ella es hija tuya…--Mustang no se quedó atrás, con una sonrisita tanto más malévola que la de Ed, contestó--… imagino que debe tener tu genio… eso sin contar su "pequeño" problema—sonrió, agitando coquetamente su cabello, hecho que provocó el sonrojo de varias doncellas en la fiesta

-¡¡ QUIEN ES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UN RENACUAJO??

Y la pelea comenzó como en los viejos tiempos de juventud para ambos suegros. Winry se hecho a un lado: Su marido le estaba provocando una gran vergüenza y en medio de toda esa gente tan bocona lo menos que deseaba era que la asociaran con ese para de idiotas infantiles

-A veces me pregunto porqué me habré casado con ese tonto…--suspiró, comenzando a beber de una copa en un trago.

"No debí haber venido" pensaba la rubia en un rincón de la sala: llevaba puesto un vestido rosa tan pálido que parecía blanco; tacones blancos con los que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y caminar derecho—de hecho, le había costado todo una semana aprender a caminar con aquellos tacones, todo para verse más alta—ahora se arrepentía de haberlos traído con tanto sacrificio; Roger si quiera le había hablado después de saludarla cuando llegó acompañada de sus padres—Y eso solo lo había hecho de cortesía—luego de ello se había apartado al centro del salón, charlando amenamente con siete chicas muy bien parecidas, cuyos ojos no se apartaban del muchacho de callos negros. Y lo que más le cabreaba era que Roger no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

"Tal vez papá tenga razón" pensó en un suspiro; le dolía creer que se había equivocado y que su padre tuviese razón.

-¿Estás allí?—una mano conocida se agitó frente a ella, con una mirada curiosa mirándole fijo--¿Lucy?

-Alexis…--musitó al verle, esbozando una leve sonrisita

Su primo la miró extrañado: normalmente ella era muy alegre e hiperactiva… ¿Y ahora? Nunca la había visto tan desanimada es una fiesta, en una esquina de la sala… siempre estaba feliz y alegre…. Y en cierta forma, esa era una de las tantas cosas por las que le encantaba estar junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?—decidió preguntarle. Los ojos de la chica seguían tan perdidos en esa infinidad.

-Si, estoy bien—le sonrió. Pero Alexis la conocía perfectamente como para saber que aquella sonrisa era falsa

-Vale…--no dijo nada más: Era evidente que Lucy no quería hablar con nadie, a excepción de Roger. Suspiró y en unos segundos después se alejó de ella, y estaba casi seguro que su prima siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado…

… Y todo por ese tal "Roger Mustang"

-Hey tú, si tú: Tenemos que hablar—le llamó, indicándole a ese pelinegro que viniera hacia él. Roger inmediatamente al verle se disculpó con aquellas chicas y volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, quien estaba solo unos pasos de él con mirada desafiante en sus ojos. Al ojinegro le pareció un tanto gracioso verle así; sonrió: Al fin algo bueno en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños tan aburrida…

-¿Que es aquello "tan urgente" que quieres decirme?—Roger se paró ante él con algo de molesta en el rostro—Mira que estaba hablando con una nenas tan Linda… ahhhh… esas chicas—Suspiró; era mentira: Las chicas eran lindas, pero no tanto como para estar toda la fiesta con ellas; de hecho, era más productivo estar hablando con Black Hayate Jr. Que con esas chicas tan huecas—Por cierto, tu cara me suena ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

-Soy Alexis Elric…--su mirada se notaba inexpresiva, casi al borde del enojo, es más, sentía que el enojo le iba a la cabeza mientras más hablaba con ese sujeto tan vanidoso--… el primo de Lucy…

-¡¡Lucy!!—Exclamó, golpeándose levemente la cabeza recordando a la rubia de ojos azules--¿Está aquí? Digo… tú lo estás… ¿La dejaron venir sus padres¿Cómo no la he visto?—comenzó a preguntarle, frunciendo el ceño

Alexis sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar, pero se contuvo por la educación que había sido inculcada por sus padres. Se sentía muy maduro por estar allí, hablando tranquilamente con ese tipo tan insoportable y no partiéndole la cara frente a todo

-Vino con sus padres después de yo con los míos—respiró; sentía que podía perder la calma en cualquier minuto, y más aún con ese tipo como su interlocutor—La saludaste al llegar ¿Lo recuerdas ahora? Si, ella está aquí, en un rincón triste porque no le has hablado en toda la noche –hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras para ver si Roger entendía o no el mensaje

Roger se rascó la cabeza, sin saber que decir

-Bueno… supongo que tendré que hablarle…--dijo pensativo—Pero… quizás más tarde—se giró dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de Alexis en su hombro le hizo volverse hasta él

-El hecho de que le simpatices a Lucy, no significa que todos piensen lo mismo de ti—le dijo mirando serio a su ojos. Roger había acabado con su buena disposición

El ojinegro miró la mano del muchacho en su hombro, luego miró a sus ojos pardos furioso, como los de un animal que esperaba el momento para atacar. Pronto sintió el agarre de su mano en su hombro

-El hecho de que Lucy pase de ti por mí no es motivo para odiarme—Sonrió. Ya sabía lo que estaba pasando

Alexis frunció el ceño

-¿Qué dices?

-Intento decir—quitó la mano de su hombro—Que deberías preocuparte más por ti que por mí ¿Entiendes? Jamás se dará cuenta si tú no tomas la iniciativa

Alexis bajó la mirada

-No entiendo lo que dices—apretó su mano en forma de puño—Pero… he estado con Lucy toda mi vida… ¡Y no dejaré que sufra por un tonto como tú!—Exclamó, con furia

Roger sonrió.

-Amas a Lucy¿cierto?—le sonrió picaresco

Alexis se quedó sin habla

-¡¡Que estás diciendo!!—Exclamó exaltado—Ella es mi prima¿entiendes? Es normal, de lo más natural que puede ser que me preocupe por ella…

"Parece que es verdad" pensó el moreno, viendo raramente actuar al rubio que hace antes parecía querer romperle la cara

-No te preocupes—le dijo, sonriendo vanidosamente—Porque ella ya tiene un dueño…--Lo miró a los ojos—Lucy y yo estaremos juntos, aunque tú y tu tío loco se opongan: aunque el mundo se oponga.

-Sobre mi cadáver—le sonrió antes de que ambos chicos se separaran

-Lucy ¿Qué tal?—se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa

Ella lo miró sin poder creerlo

-¡Roger!—exclamó alegre, abrazando al chico fuertemente—Creí que te habías olvidado de mí

-Para nada…--le sonrió

Minutos después se oyó un disparo. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia la escalera. Riza apuntaba desde allí a una parte del salón. Al otro lado, Roy y Ed estaban asustados frente a la bala caída en medio de los dos. Si no se hubiesen separado a tiempo, ya no estarían para contarlo

-Nuestros padres se odian…--musitó la rubia al ver tal escena—Pero tampoco era para que tu madre quisiera matarlos, por más riñas que tengan—se extrañó, mirando a su chico

-No te preocupes, amor—. La tranquilizó Roger—Mi madre le dispara a todo el mundo…

-Mi padre y el fhurer… --Edwin agitó su vaso de ponche. Tenía la impresión de que alguien había derramado algo de alcohol en él y por eso comenzaba a ver las cosas dos veces… No quería beber nada el día de hoy, no quería estar ebrio para el momento en que le dijera a Wen que la quería… que no se fuera… que la quería más que a nada en el mundo…

… Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para ello.

-¿Edwin, estás bien?—la habló más fuerte, llamando su atención

-No, no estoy bien—dijo. Ahora sentía que perdía el equilibrio—No estoy bien desde que me dijiste que te irías…

Wendy lo miró nuevamente a los ojos

-Yo también estoy triste—suspiró, sentándose en una silla cercana a ella y arrastrando a Edwin con la mano para que se sentara a su lado, pues ya veía como su amigo se caía al suelo—Estoy triste por un amor que me olvidó.

Edwin intentó mirarla ¿Ella también sufría por amor? La entendía, la entendía perfectamente; él también sufría por una amor, por un amor que jamás nunca le sería permitido…. Ella no lo quería para nada, jamás se fijaría en él.

-Sería realmente curioso…--musitó la castaña

-¿Qué?—alzó la vista hacia ella

-Que tú y yo estemos enamorados el uno del otro…--sonrió, acercándose a Edwin y besando dulcemente su mejilla—Porque a mi si me gustas, Edwin—sonrió, luego se alejó tan misteriosamente como había llegado en su vida

El rubio tocó suavemente con su mano la mejilla afortunada que había sido tocada con sus labios; impactado y sin habla

"Bueno… al menos la fiesta si tubo algo positivo" Sonrió, pensando en la chica y un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

**_FIN_**

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

**Rizita-chan**: Gracias por tu lindo comentario n.n Y siiiii, los angelitos y los demonios son muy importantes a la hora de tomar buenas decisiones

**brune:** De verdad te hice sentir tan culpable?? Jeje, pues eso en ese fics ya estaba escrito... solamente que puse que era por tu ¿que era? ahhh, si, Por algo Pridewin XDDDDD pero nooo, no lo volveré a hacer --Ya saben , si el final estuvo malo, es culpa de Brune XDDDDD--Naaaa, dejame ser... u.ú ¿No que no eras mal pensada? Yo creí que eras inocente y feliz ô.ó ¿O yo soy muy ingenua y te lo creí?

**Leiram:** Bueno, conque hayas dejado review está bien XDDDDD jiji, que bueno que te guste n.n a ver si me animo a ponerle epílogo, es que soy muy vaga...

besos y de no ser así nos leemos en otro fic

**beka saya:** Muchas gracias n-n me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic

**MIICAA :** Sorry, en verdad creo que me demoré mucho en poner el final u.ú besos y gracias por comentar


End file.
